ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Smith
Appearance She's just above average height, and around average weight. She has long black hair that often frizzes, so Shen often ties it up. She has lots of freckles, and quite pale skin, which burns easily. Her eyes are a dark brown colour, and she wears black framed glasses. She often wears a t-shirt, often with some print relating to a fandom or with a joke on it. She wears regular coloured skinny jeans, and her t-shirts are often blacks or greys. She also wears a red and black plaid shirt. When it's cold she wears a grey beanie and leather jacket, as well as anckle high boots instead of her regular converse. In summer she wears lighter coloured tshirts and denim shorts, often with a SnapBack cap, and ponytail. Personality She's quite introverted, but cares greatly about those close to her, sometimes more than she cares for herself. She tends to help anyone in anyway she can, provided she thinks that it's morally ok. She can be over apologetic. She is quite creative, and enjoys time alone reading manga/comics, drawing or playing video games as well as movies. She's a fast learner, but can be impatient. She can be bad at standing up for herself, but keeps to her moral compass, which could be described as neutral good. She is ok with teamwork, but can easily get into fights or panic if things aren't getting done. She's quite bad at decision making. History She was born and raised in a rural area if Yorkshire, England. She spent a lot of time inside, playing with her younger sister or by herself. She liked to read old comic collections and looks up to those characters. She was top of her class through primary school(ages 4-11) and was in top sets in high school. Her fathers work meant her family had to move to Japan, where she applied to UA, as her plan before the move was to go to the uk equivalent. Since moving to Japan she had spent a lot more time outside, playing with her dog or drawing from life. Back in the uk her mum worked in a part of the government dealing with heroes and villans. She was part of an I.T team formatting information and creating filing, reporting and approval systems. One event that had greatly influenced her wish to be a hero was while on a family trip to London, they encountered a villain. There was already a hero Dealing with the robbery. The villan knocked over a tree, almost crushing her sister, who is the most important person to her, but a hero saved her. Seeing this made her want to bring the same safety and relief to others. Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Vivi has compleate control of all sodium chloride within a 10M radius. She can begin chemical reactions, create structures such as weapons, shields or anything she can think of. She can also manipulate the salt inside a person, but this is extremely risky for the victim, and difficult for vivi.( as she grows better with her quirk her use will improve) she can also create 'salt bullets' which can be fired outside of her 10m limit. For her to use her quirk there must be salt present, as she cannot create salt. Her quirk however drains her energy quite fast, and has the limits of a 10M radius and the need for salt to be present. She can possibly go for 30mins before passing out with usual use of her power with no breaks, and 5mins of constant use if manipulating inside a person.(this may improve over time with skill) Hobbies/Preferences Likes Art, video games, movies and TV, comics/manga, ramen, salty foods, Sunday roasts, time alone, her sister, birds Dislikes When it's too hot, spicy food, idiots, trouble makers, bad plot lines or characters, her (very mild) animal alergys and heyfeaver, talking about feelings, dirty glasses Hobbies Art, gaming, reading, swimming